realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Bullywug
Personality Cynical, grasping, selfish, and cowardly, the typical Bullywug can only be trusted when there is a knife at his throat. They are self-loathing, mean, and dishonest, believing all the bad things said about them wholeheartedly. Finding a noble or heroic Bullywug is like digging for gold. Physical Description Bullywugs are bipedal humanoid amphibians who live in any swampy and murky area. Their feet and hands have webs; their faces resemble a frog’s, with a wide mouth, sharp teeth, and bulbous, yellow eyes. They typically wear whatever cheap work clothes and bits of armour they afford, usually in greens and browns to match their complexion. Relations Bullywugs consider other people, even members of their own family, to be nothing more than tools to be used and exploited. With a reputation for larceny and deceit, they are relegated to working as thieves, con artists, and unskilled labourers. Although they have no particular enemies they have no real allies either. Alignment Naturally selfish and greedy, most Bullywugs are Chaotic or Neutral and very few can be considered good. If there is a Lawful Good Bullywug in the Last Lands, he’s been enslaved and exploited by his family. Lands Bullywugs can only thrive in moist, humid areas with ready access to fresh water, preferring swamps and rain forests to any other type of terrain. In the Last Lands they dwell exclusively on the southern coasts, mainly in the cities of Ys and Shosnar. Many of them are nomadic, living on boats or in wagons, migrating from place to place in search of work or fleeing the law. Religion Most Bullywugs believe in only one thing--- Money. Cynical and materialistic, the vast majority have no time for religious dogma and spiritual claptrap, so they stick to what they can see and feel in their hands. “You can’t eat faith…” is common saying among them. The few who are scared enough of the supernatural to think about praying usually revered gods of the sea such as Llyr. In Shosnar, a few Bullywugs have come to revere Heqet, a goddess of frogs. Bullywugs are known to revere a god named Ramenos, but this deity seems to be more concerned with sleeping than with the welfare of his race. Ancient, crumbling statues of Ramenos can be found in the deepest jungles, great monuments near ruined temples that hint at what was once a mighty deity in some long forgotten time. The great old temples also indicate a time when Bullywugs were less primitive and more organized, capable of building huge monuments of stone. The demon prince Dagon is occasionally the patron of bullywugs as well. A particular point of interest involving the species was discovered by Brother Twick of Verdusk, a halfling cleric of Chauntea. It seems that bullywugs are irresistably drawn to ale and either die or lapse into a coma when they drink it (depending on the amount consumed). Bullywug attacks have become increasingly rare in the lands surrounding the marshes where Bullywugs live since those settlements have started keeping a keg of ale ready simply in preparation for attacks from the creatures. Language Bullywugs speak their own language, a dialect of Lyonnais; the intelligent ones pick up Ysian, Thosian, or Liathian Elvish. Names Bullywugs are given traditional Lyonnais names at birth but are loath to reveal these to strangers, preferring to go by nicknames or aliases to conceal their identity. Racial Traits +2 Con, +2 Dex, -2 Int, -2 Wis. Athletic and nimble, Bullywugs are also self-centred, lack the empathy needed to perceive the feelings of others, and look down on intellectual or spiritual pursuits as a waste of time. Amphibious: A Bullywug can survive on land and in water and can breathe both water and air. Natural Armour Bonus: +3. Bullywug skin is scaly and tough. Marsh Move: Bullywugs suffer no movement penalties for moving in marshes or mud. Hop (Ex): A Bullywug can hop 30 feet straight up, coming down on an opponent with great force. Using hop does allow an attack of opportunity. When coming down on an opponent the Bullywug gains a +2 bonus to hit, in addition when using any weapon that can be used in a charge will deal double damage. This is particularly devastating when used with their camouflage ability. Dry Out: A Bullywug must immerse itself in water once per day or suffer dehydration. Athletic: Bullywugs receive and a +8 racial bonus to Jump and Swim skill checks, and a +2 on Balance and Tumble checks. Camouflage: Bullywugs have a +4 racial bonus to hide; in swampy settings this bonus improves to +8 due to their natural colouration. Conniving: Naturally underhanded and greedy, Bullywugs gain a +2 bonus on Appraisal, Bluff, Haggle, and Pickpocket skill checks. Automatic Languages: Bullywug, Ysian or Thosian. Bonus Languages: Liathian Elvish, Sidhe, Giff, Obsidian Dwarf, Naja-Set. Preferred Class: Rogue Bullywugs are violent creatures who revel in chaos. They are quick to run into battle, ignoring whatever hazards might be present, and are just as quick to run from the fight. The sole factor uniting bullywugs is their devotion to the gluttonous deity Ramenos. Nature DC 15: Bullywugs are a blight on the world around them, consuming all the resources in an area until it is no longer habitable. The weaker bullywugs die off as the stronger ones move on to new swamps. Although it makes swiming more difficult, bullywugs wear crude leather armor as a show of their triumph over other creatures. Religion DC 20: Ramenos is the bullywug diety of intoxication and somnolence. He is said to be sleeping deep within the Abyss where demons feed sacrifices into his gaping maw. Bullywugs see Ramenos' existence as a utopian life and regularily offer him sacrifices in hopes of his favor, although he rarely wakes from his sleep to meddle with mortal affairs. Encounter Groups Bullywugs rarely work alongside other creatures since they would rather use them for food or sacrifice. However, occasionally during hard times small groups of bullywugs will latch onto a powerful ally that can help them bring down tougher game. Medium Humanoid (Amphibious) Hit Dice: 1d8+1 (5) Initiative: +0 Speed: 30 Ft, Swim 40 Ft, AC: 16 (+1 Size, +4 Natural, +1 Small shield) Attacks: Rapier +0 melee; or halfspear +0 ranged Damage: Rapier 1d6; or light crossbow 1d6 Face/Reach: 5 Ft. By 5ft/5ft Special Attacks: Hop Special Qualities: Amphibious Saves: Fort: +3 Ref: +0 Will: +1 Abilities: Str:10, Dex:12, Con:12, Int:8, Wis:0, Cha:10 Skills: Hide +4, Jump +8, Bluff +5, Swim +8 Feats: Dodge Climate/Terrain: Any damp land Organization: Company (2-4) squad (11-20 plus 1 leader 3-6th level, and 2 3rd level lieutenants), or band (30-50 1 2nd level sergeant per 20 adults, 5 4th level lieutenants, 3 6th level captains, and 2-5 dire frogs) Challenge Rating: 1 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Usually Chaotic Evil Advancement: By character class Category:Bullywugs Category:Humanoids Category:Scaled Ones